Obsesión, o ¿Algo más?
by Haru1305
Summary: Cuento los días para poder verte, y así disfrutar de tu cercanía, me obsesiona tu boca, tus ojos, tu cuerpo, anhelo tenerte solo para mí.


**Obsesión, o ¿Algo más?**

.

.

.

.

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

.

— Buenos días señora Kumi, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? — Preguntó con tono amable, aunque ya creía conocer la respuesta.

— _Buenos días Sakura, bueno si no estas ocupada, ¿Podrías venir esta tarde a mi casa?, una amiga me obsequió un libro que asegura es muy interesante — Sonrió._

— Por supuesto, ¿Le parece bien a las 3:00? — Intentó mantener a raya su emoción, debía evitar a toda costa que la anciana descubriera su secreto.

— _Prefecto querida, entonces te espero a esa hora._

La joven se dejó caer en su cama, y ahogó un grito de emoción, cubriéndose la cara con la almohada. Lo vería, al fin. Esperaba toda la semana por el día en que la señora Kumi Uchiha la llamaba con la excusa de que fuese a su mansión a leer para ella, y ¿Por qué decía qué excusa?, pues porque aunque la matriarca Uchiha contaba con 65 primaveras, estaba segura de que contaba con una visión mucho mejor que la suya, ¿Entonces por qué se lo pedía?, pues tal vez era de esos millonarios excéntricos que no realizaban ciertas actividades, sólo porque contaban con el suficiente dinero para pagarle a alguien más, no, ciertamente Kumi no era ese tipo de personas, Sakura sabía que su motivo era mucho más noble. La anciana conocía muy bien a la pelirosa y a sus padres, pues estos alguna vez fueron vecinos en el pueblo de Konoha. La situación económica de la joven no era muy buena, a sus 22 años cursaba el cuarto año de medicina, y no podía darse el lujo de trabajar, pues los horarios en la universidad y las prácticas en el hospital demandaban mucho de su tiempo, y qué decir de todo lo que debía estudiar, sus padres le enviaban el dinero justo para costear sus gastos, y sus trabajos eventuales consistían en pasear perros, cuidar a los hijos de alguna vecina, y el que podía considerar permanente, era con la dama Uchiha, la llamaba dos veces por semana, y le pagaba una suma excesiva a su parecer, por pasar tres horas leyendo para ella, en el fondo lo hacía solo para darle el dinero a la pelirosa, que sabía necesitaba y que se negó a recibir de gratis en varias ocasiones, argumentando que se sentiría muy extraña, pues desde pequeña sus padres le enseñaron el valor del trabajo honrado.

Se levantó de la cama en casi un salto, buscó en su armario algo lindo que ponerse, pues lo vería a él, suspiró sonoramente, sabía que estaba mal lo que sentía por el joven Uchiha pero le era imposible dominar su "obsesión", no sabía cuándo comenzó exactamente, lo conocía desde que tenía cinco años, los padres de Itachi aún vivían en Konoha cuando él nació, y naturalmente su madre la llevó a visitar a la feliz madre, al contemplar al pequeño ser que le miraba con inocencia, no pudo evitar que un sentimiento cálido invadiera su pecho, era tan lindo, su piel tan suave y blanca contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos y cabellos, tan oscuros como el carbón, se acercó a la cuna y le acarició una mejilla, como temiendo que se rompiera con el sutil contacto, él rió embelesándola al instante.

Durante los siguientes cinco años mantuvieron una amistad, eran realmente unidos, pero los padres del moreno decidieron mudarse a otra ciudad, para ese entonces Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, tenían un segundo hijo Sasuke, dos años menor que Itachi. La pelirosa no podía negar que eso le afectó bastante, se pasó días llorando a escondidas.

Años después lo volvió a ver, pero no fue un momento precisamente agradable, la ciudad de la Nieve en la que vivían fue el epicentro de un terremoto, los padres del niño no lograron sobrevivir, afortunadamente Itachi y Sasuke se encontraban de vacaciones en Florencia, Italia, en donde vivía su abuela paterna, los niños de 10 y 8 años respectivamente, quedaron a cargo de la anciana, y ella decidió volver a Japón.

Ya habían pasado siete años de ese hecho, y dos desde que se reencontró con ellos. Luego de mudarse a la misma ciudad en la que ellos vivían.

Y entonces todo comenzó, o se intensificó, ya no lo sabía, lo cierto es que esos dos años habían sido una dulce tortura para ella, todos los días se repetía que eso estaba mal, que no debía sentirse atraída por el joven, ella era cinco años mayor que él, y su abuela se molestaría si se daba cuenta de sus deseos, y es que no eran para nada inocentes, cada vez que lo veía sentía como se humedecía su entrepierna, y tenía que concentrarse para no saltar sobre él y violarlo, en el mueble, el comedor, incluso la pared, o hasta el mismo piso, el lugar era lo de menos, lo importante y que deseaba, anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas, era poder sentir su miembro duro y palpitante moverse en su interior. Se golpeaba mentalmente por ese hecho, no quería corromper a Itachi, seguramente él era virgen, aunque pensándolo mejor, dudaba que fuese así, los jóvenes en esta época pierden la virginidad a temprana edad, ella misma la perdió a los quince, aunque la cara del moreno irradiaba tanta ternura, era como si no hubiese conocido aún la lujuria, la pasión que solo el sexo podía ofrecer.

— Entonces con mayor razón debes alejarte de él — Se dijo a sí misma, no podía ser ella quién profanara ese escultural cuerpo, con un pecho fuerte, una espalda ancha, labios carnosos, rostro perfecto, y… — Aaaaahhh — Se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano, nuevamente sus deseos habían tomado control de su mente.

— Controlate Sakura, o en verdad terminarás violándolo, además ni siquiera sabes si le gustas, él te trata solo con cortesía, nunca a demostrado ningún tipo de interés por ti — Intentó convencerse a sí misma, sin muchos resultados.

* * *

Contó las horas que faltaban para ir a la mansión Uchiha, al estar frente a la puerta le sudaban las manos, y podía escuchar perfectamente el golpeteo de su corazón resonando en sus oídos. Una sirvienta abrió la puerta, la saludó con amabilidad y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa.

— La señora la espera en su habitación — Anunció, al tiempo en que tomaba el camino que la llevaría de regreso a la cocina.

— Te lo agradezco mucho — Le hizo una corta reverencia, y siguió avanzando por la enorme sala. Giró su mirada hacia la izquierda, en uno de los muebles se encontraba recostado Sasuke, con los audífonos puestos, escuchaba música con los ojos cerrados, parecía tan relajado, mantenía el semblante pacífico, contrario a su habitual rostro de fastidio. No podía negar que el menor de los Uchiha también era poseedor de una gran belleza. Intentó caminar sin hacer ruido, pero tal parecía que él poseía un oído muy fino, pues abrió los ojos, al estar casi frente a él.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, y ella se apresuró a saludarlo, para intentar cortar la tensión que comenzaba a formarse en el ambiente.

— Hola Sasuke, ¿Cómo estás? — Utilizó el tono más amable de su repertorio, pero en el moreno parecía no funcionar.

— Hola — Respondió cortante, acto seguido volvió a cerrar los ojos, ignorando por completo su pregunta.

Ella suspiró imperceptible, la actitud de él no era novedad, no podía entender cómo dos personas tan distintas podían compartir la misma sangre, Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Sasuke, parecían las dos caras de una misma moneda, totalmente opuestas — Tal vez Sasuke es adoptado — Pensó, y se rió en su mente de su propio chiste, tan malo.

Le restó importancia, en fin no iba allí por él, el pensamiento la hizo estremecer, al imaginarse que el dueño de sus sueños más íntimos y mundanos estaba posiblemente muy cerca de ella, y como si lo hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, hizo acto de presencia, bajaba las escaleras con la gallardía propia de un príncipe, mientras daba pequeños bocados a un dango, su golosina predilecta, como deseó ella ser ese dulce para estar entre sus labios y luego degustar el dulce sabor de su boca, casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al darse cuenta de la mirada curiosa con la que él la observaba, rápidamente sonrió para poder disipar la cara de tonta, que seguramente tenía en esos instantes. Él correspondió a la sonrisa, y ella sintió la muy conocida sensación de cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, y la humedad traspasar su ropa interior.

— Buenas tardes Sakura — Pronunció luego de darle el último mordisco a su dango — Me alegra verte nuevamente — Volvió a sonreírle.

Sakura maldijo mentalmente el maldito tono de voz que usaba con ella, era tan sexy, y estaba segura de que él no era ni remotamente consciente de lo que provocaba en ella.

— Muy buenas tardes Itachi — Opino lo mismo, la semana pasada no coincidimos — Sonrió, aparentando tranquilidad.

— Sí, es que ahora soy miembro del equipo de fútbol, y comenzamos las prácticas la semana pasada — Se colocó un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja.

La pelirosa colocó ambas manos en su espalda, retorciéndose los dedos nerviosa, la acción tan natural del moreno hizo que su deseo aumentara, se obligó a recordar que Sasuke se encontraba a escasos metros de distancia, y cualquier movimiento en falso la delataría — Hacer deportes es muy bueno para la salud — Lo recorrió con la mirada disimuladamente, aunque a ti no parece hacerte falta practicar ninguno. Quiso agregar.

— Lo tomaré muy en cuenta, ahora que me lo ha dicho una futura doctora — Rió, y a ella le pareció el sonido más endemoniadamente adorable, que había escuchado en toda su vida.

— Te agradezco la confianza, ahora debo irme, tu abuela me está esperando — Se alejó de él a regañadientes, y subió las escaleras a paso veloz, debía mantener las distancias, o ahora sí que cometería una locura.

* * *

La anciana la esperaba como siempre sentada en un amplio sofá de color beige, le sonrió ampliamente al verla, y dejó de ojear la portada del libro, que ella tendría que leerle.

— Buenas tardes querida, por favor toma asiento — Extendió la mano en dirección a una silla ubicada frente a ella.

La aludida correspondió el saludo y procedió a leer, dos horas después Kumi le pidió que se detuviera, explicándole que debía salir a hacer unas compras, Sakura asintió.

— Aquí tienes — Le entregó la cantidad de dinero que usualmente le pagaba — ¿Podrías hacerme un último favor?

— Muchas gracias — Sonrió — Dígame — Respondió con amabilidad.

— Gracias a ti, ¿Podrías llevar el libro hasta la biblioteca?, es que estoy algo retrasada — Miró el reloj de su muñeca.

— Por supuesto, hasta pronto señora Kumi — Inclinó la cabeza con respeto.

— Hasta pronto querida.

* * *

Bajo las escaleras con parsimonia, abrió con lentitud las puertas de la biblioteca, que a ella le parecía exageradamente grande, estaba completamente segura, que ni la mitad de los libros que allí reposaban habían sido leídos alguna vez por los Uchiha. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar dar un respingo de sorpresa, al contemplar la hermosa visión que le regalaba el cuerpo dormido de Itachi, el joven se encontraba acostado en uno de los mueble, con un libro abierto descansando sobre su pecho, casi rió, — La lectura debió estar muy interesante — Se dijo con sarcasmo.

Dejó el libro en uno de los estantes, procurando no despertar a su acompañante, se giró para marcharse, pero su cuerpo se petrificó frente a él, suspiró con cansancio, la maldita obsesión volvía a dominar sus sentidos, se sorprendió a sí misma inclinándose un poco hacia el cuerpo del moreno, y observando a detalle sus facciones, con razón la tenía tan embobada, era hermoso, perfecto, su respiración acompasada hacía subir y bajar su fuerte pecho, tragó con dificultad, imaginándose cómo sería tocarlo, llenarlo de besos, se regañó mentalmente y apartó la mirada con rapidez, concentrándola en su rostro, pero el resultado fue el mismo, ver sus largas y rizadas pestañas, su nariz aguileña, el cabello negro que caía sobre uno de sus hombros como una cascada, se veía tan brillante y sedoso que ansió tocarlo, las manos le picaron ansiosas, pero usó todo su autocontrol para quedarse en su sitio.

Descendió la mirada unos centímetros y la detuvo en sus labios, se humedeció los propios ansiando poder degustar su sabor, y en menos de un parpadeo se sorprendió al encontrarse a milímetros del objeto de su deseo, sintió su respiración acariciándole el rostro, y no pudo resistirlo más, lo besó, fue un contacto superficial, pero que logró enviarle miles de corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, apretó las piernas por reflejo, intentando menguar el cosquilleo y el calor abrazador que se alojaron en su intimidad.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, pero se paralizó al contemplar unos intensos ojos negros que la miraban sorprendidos, Itachi parpadeó varias veces incrédulo, se notaba confundido y levemente sonrojado.

Sakura no pudo hacer más que apartarse tan rápido, que casi pierde el equilibrio, su cara palideció al instante, para luego pasar a ser tan roja como un tomate a una velocidad alarmante.

— Pe..perdón — Logró balbucear antes de salir corriendo como una loca, agradeció no encontrarse a nadie en el camino, o su aspecto aterrado la hubiese delatado — Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida — Golpeó su cabeza repetidamente con la mano — Ahora sí que lo arruinaste todo, no volverás a verlo, y además perderás el dinero extra que te daba la señora Kumi por leerle — Quiso llorar, gritar y patalear como una niña pequeña, pero sabía que eso no arreglaría nada, resignada caminó hasta su casa.

* * *

Entró a su pequeña habitación, y se sentó en la cama, quitó sus zapatos y los lanzó lejos de sí, suspiró con pesadez, y volvió a maldecir por lo bajo, necesitaba una ducha, tal vez así la excitación abandonaría por completo su cuerpo, y sus tensos músculos volverían a su estado normal.

Contrario a sus planes se encontró de espaldas contra la pared, acariciándose y gimiendo el nombre de Itachi, el recuerdo de la textura , el sabor y calor de sus labios, enloquecía sus hormonas y la hacían desear más mucho más de él.

Terminó sudando y jadeando exhausta, luego de que el orgasmo golpeó su interior como una avalancha, llevándose la cordura a su paso. Sus piernas flaquearon y en un segundo se hallaba de rodillas en el piso del cuarto de baño, intentando recuperar el aliento, de verdad que estaba enferma, ¿Como podia seguir sintiéndose así por él? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de las consecuencias de sus recientes acciones?, apretó los dientes con frustración, y golpeó repetidas veces las manos sobre sus muslos, hasta que ambos enrojecieron.

.

.

.

Una semana completa transcurrió, y ella no tenía noticias de los Uchiha, ¿Itachi le habría contado a su abuela?, no, pues de lo contrario estaba segura de que la señora la hubiese metido a la cárcel, por corrupción de menores, o ido a buscarla para insultarla, o mínimo llamado por teléfono, pero no había sucedido nada, tal vez eso era lo más inquietante.

Se asomó por la ventana, fijando su atención en el sol que resplandecía el cielo, cerró los ojos y permitió a la brisa acariciar sutilmente su rostro, escuchó el celular sonar y dirigió su mirada al objeto que se iluminaba sobre la cama, se apresuró a responder, tal vez fuesen sus padres, o del hospital, solicitando su presencia por algún cambio de turno a última hora, pero al ver el nombre en la pantalla casi sufre un infarto, "Kumi Uchiha", no lo podía creer, el aparato tembló en sus manos y casi cae de estas, se debatió unos segundos en sí contestar o no, optó por la primera opción, era una adulta ¿cierto?, había cometido un error, y ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para intentar relajarse un poco, y luego respondió.

— Buenos tardes señora Kumi — Rogó que su voz hubiese sonado lo más tranquila posible.

— Buenos tardes querida, discúlpame por no haberte llamado durante tanto tiempo, es que he estado realmente ocupada, con unos asuntos de la empresa — Suspiró con pesadez — ¿Podrías venir a la mansión?, necesito pedirte un gran favor.

La pelirosa se quedó en shock, eso solo podía significar que Itachi no le había contado nada a su abuela, una sensación de inmenso alivio la recorrió por completo, aunque no debería confiarse, nada le aseguraba que no fuese una trampa de la mayor, le recordó la parte más lógica de su cerebro — ¿Cuando? — Preguntó en casi un susurro.

— Ahora mismo, si te es posible.

— Por supuesto — Contestó de inmediato, y maldijo su estupidez, debía poner un filtro entre su cerebro y su boca, tal vez así pensara antes de hablar, o de actuar.

— Fantástico, no tardes por favor.

Cortó la llamada sin dejarla responder. Genial ahora tendría que ir a casa de la anciana, sin saber exactamente para que la quería, y posiblemente tendría que verlo, ¿Cómo podría siquiera mirarlo a la cara luego de lo ocurrido?, moriría de vergüenza, o quizás sus hormonas tomarían el control como la última vez, no, se negaba a eso, si salía airosa de esta, se prometía no volver a pensar en el moreno de esa forma, bien, bien prometía intentarlo.

— Bueno que pase lo que tenga que pasar — Se dijo con resolución.

* * *

La resolución la abandonó al verse ante la puerta de entrada, su mano tembló en el trayecto hasta llegar a tocar el timbre, la misma empleada de siempre la recibió con el saludo de buenas tardes, y una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, se hizo a un lado para que pasara y su semblante debió delatarla, porque la joven la miró con curiosidad y le preguntó en tono amable si le sucedía algo, ella negó con rapidez, atribuyendo su semblante a la rápida caminata, que había hecho desde su casa, que si bien no se encontraba lejos, tampoco estaba doblando la esquina. Pareció funcionar, pues la mujer relajó sus facciones, y le sonrió con cortesía.

Sakura la vio desaparecer por el mismo camino de siempre, reparó en que la sala estaba totalmente vacía, por fortuna los hermanos Uchiha no se encontraban a la vista, y lo agradeció enormemente.

— Querida gracias por venir — La voz de Kumi la trajo de vuelta a la tierra, giró en su dirección, pero pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, justo a la mayor se encontraba un sonriente Itachi, que la miraba con ¿Diversión?, no podía ser cierto, de seguro lo estaba imaginando.

— Buenas tardes — Le hizo una corta reverencia, fijó su mirada en el rostro sereno de la anciana, evitando a toda costa ver al moreno.

— Te he pedido que vengas por petición de Itachi — Explicó.

Abrió los ojos ligeramente sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, y contrario a lo que deseaba lo miró, con la interrogante pintada en su rostro, él le devolvió una mirada indescifrable, que por alguna razón desconocida le hizo erizar la piel.

Kumi continuó hablando, al ver la confusión de la joven — Mi nieto es un excelente estudiante pero últimamente ha estado bajo mucha presión, soy culpable en parte de ello, pues he deseado que se vaya familiarizando con lo referente a las empresas y cómo decidió entrar a ese equipo de fútbol en el instituto — Le envió una mirada reprobadora, él solo sonrió — Como te decía, eso absorbe bastante de su tiempo, y sus calificaciones en química se han visto afectadas, por esa razón me pidió que solicitara tu ayuda, pues quién mejor para ayudarlo que una futura doctora — Sonrió.

Sakura no supo si suspirar aliviada, o salir corriendo de allí, su parte racional le decía que era una pésima idea estar a solas con el moreno luego de lo ocurrido, pero su parte pervertida saltaba en un pie, feliz por poder disfrutar de su cercanía una vez más — Estaré encantada de ayudarlo — Y no mentía en lo absoluto.

— Espléndido — Exclamó juntando sus manos — Yo tengo que salir a una reunión en la empresa, Obito es muy eficiente como presidente, pero habla durante horas y horas — Bufó, centró su atención en Itachi — No sé cuánto vaya a tardar, no entretengas mucho a Sakura, recuerda que ella tiene un horario muy ocupado, yo pasaré por tu hermano al instituto, luego de su clase de natación — El asintió con una sonrisa, la mayor besó su frente — Nos vemos luego muchachos — Agitó su mano, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta principal.

La pelirosa deseó por un instante ser Kumi, y así poder compartir tal intimidad con el Uchiha — Tú lo besaste en la boca — Le recordó su mente, haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas — Itachi yo.. — Quería disculparse, explicarle lo ocurrido ese día, pero sobre todo preguntarle por qué no la había delatado con su abuela, y contrario a eso pedía su ayuda.

— Acompáñame Sakura — Le pidió interrumpiéndola, y pasando por su lado.

— ¿A dónde? — Preguntó sin comprender.

— A mi habitación por su puesto, allí es donde estudiaremos — Respondió con tranquilidad.

No, no, no, esto estaba mal, muy mal, ella no podía estar cerca de él sin pensar en algo indebido, y le pedía que estudiaran en su habitación, a SOLAS, tenía que detenerlo, o todo se saldría de control, pero no hizo nada parecido, caminó tras el moreno como la polilla atraida por la luz, y cuando sus sentidos reaccionaron ya estaba entrando a la habitación de él.

— Maldición — Masculló en su mente.

.

.

.

Intentó actuar normal, tampoco era que el joven le hubiese pedido que se desnudara, aún. Admiró toda la estancia sorprendida, era amplia, muy amplia, su pequeña casa rentada podría caber allí casi totalmente, su atención se detuvo en la enorme cama, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan suaves serían las finas sábanas negras que la cubrían, y cómo se sentiría estar entre ese mullido colchón y el fuerte cuerpo de Itachi, él pareció adivinar el hilo de sus pensamientos pues sonrió malicioso.

Sakura carraspeó algo incómoda — ¿Por qué no le contaste nada a tu abuela? — Preguntó sin más rodeos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Ladeó el rostro.

— A lo del beso — Masculló.

— ¿Querías que se lo contara? — Preguntó con tranquilidad.

La pelirosa se irritó, ese chiquillo estaba jugando con ella, y no se lo iba a permitir — Claro que no — Replicó molesta — Sabes que eso me hubiese causado muchos problemas, solo quiero que me digas porqué no lo hiciste, y contrario a eso, le dices que me pida venir a ayudarte precisamente a ti.

Él caminó unos pasos en su dirección, y le dedicó una mirada intensa — ¿Que sientes por mí Sakura? — Pronunció su nombre con una voz tan cargada de sensualidad, que los músculos de su bajo vientre se contrajeron de forma deliciosa.

Pero no podía ignorar su pregunta, aunque tal vez lo mejor sería hacer precisamente eso, y salir corriendo de allí, antes de cumplir la extensa serie de fantasías que su mente había maquinado los últimos dos años, pero como ya era costumbre su mente la traicionó, y escuchó aterrada su propia voz respondiéndole — Te deseo — Confesó, y a penas las palabras abandonaron su boca, rogó que un agujero se abriera en el piso y se la tragara.

Itachi abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido, obviamente lo sospechaba, pero dado su reciente comportamiento no se esperaba esa respuesta tan directa, esbozó una media sonrisa, y avanzó aún más en su dirección, acorralando a la pelirosa entre su cuerpo y la pared, inclinó su rostro hasta casi rozar sus labios con los de ella, pero en el último instante se dirigió a su oído, para susurrarle — Me alegra saberlo, porque yo siento lo mismo por ti.

Un fuego incontrolable se extendió por todo su interior, jadeó sin poder evitarlo y estaba segura de que sus bragas ahora estaban empapadas como nunca antes en toda su vida — Pareces una virgen asustadiza — Se regañó mentalmente, ella era la que tenía que estarle provocando esas sensaciones al Uchiha, y no al revés.

Se separó ligeramente de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos — Ahora dime Itachi ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí? — Contraatacó ella, logrando su cometido, que él se pusiera nervioso. Una sonrisa victoriosa curvó sus labios.

El moreno se alejó un par de pasos, indeciso en si contestar o no a su pregunta, Sakura se le adelantó —Dices que me deseas, así que puedo imaginar que quieres lo mismo que yo, sexo — El asintió, desvío la mirada y un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas, eso la descolocó un poco, ¿ Dónde había quedado el chico atrevido de instantes antes?, no pudo negar que la visión le provocó ternura — Sé que está mal, y que si tu abuela se entera tendré serios problemas, así que tendrás que prometerme que será nuestro secreto.

— Lo prometo — La miró decidido.

— Bien, confiaré en ti, espero no sea otra mentira como lo de las clases de química — Río.

Itachi la imitó — Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, creí que si te llamaba y pedía que nos viéramos en otro lugar no aceptarías.

— Es probable — Concedió — Además el hecho de hacerlo en tu cama me parece muy excitante — Le guiñó un ojo. El joven enrojeció tanto como un tomate, y ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— Ven — Le pidió tendiéndole una mano, Itachi la aceptó, y se dejó conducir hacia la cama, ambos se sentaron en en ella — ¿Has hecho esto antes? — Le acarició un mechón de cabello.

— ¿Importa? — Su voz sonó algo molesta, claramente no le agradaba mucho hablar sobre el tema.

Sakura suspiró — No realmente, pero me gustaría saberlo — Besó su mejilla.

El moreno relajó sus hombros — No, murmuró más para sí mismo.

Su respuesta la hizo sentirse realmente bien, sería la primera mujer de Itachi Uchiha, la primera en explorar su cuerpo, en tocarlo, besarlo, hacerle conocer el placer, no pudo evitar sonreír, ahora se esmeraría más para que la experiencia fuese inolvidable.

Acarició con la nariz desde su oreja, pasó por su mejilla derecha, y terminó en su boca, besó sus labios lentamente disfrutando de la reacción del joven, sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse y dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado, lo miró y él aún mantenía los ojos ligeramente cerrados, la visión de su boca entreabierta y su respiración irregular, la hizo desear lanzarsele encima, como cada vez que lo veía, pero decidió continuar con el ritmo que llevaba hasta ahora. Él inició otro beso, más hambriento y demandante, esta vez fue ella quien gimió, los labios masculinos al principio se movían torpes, pero se acoplaron a su ritmo con rapidez, la recostó en la cama con delicadeza, y se recostó sobre ella, se contemplaron durante unos segundos, antes de que sus bocas se vieran nuevamente unidas, la mano de Itachi bajó hasta sus muslos, y acarició la suave piel de uno de ellos con una lentitud tortuosa, le subió la falda hasta dejarla enrollada sobre su vientre, y así acariciarla con mayor libertad, Sakura le quitó la camiseta, y se humedeció los labios al ver el fuerte pecho que se descubría frente a ella, no pudo evitar reír en sus adentros, era tan perfecto como se lo había imaginado, repartió besos por todos lados, incluido su blanco cuello, él dejó escapar un corto gemido.

No queriendo quedarse atrás, pese a su inexperiencia, abrió uno a uno los botones de la camisa femenina, Sakura lo miraba atenta, mordiéndose el labio inferior ansiosa por ver que haría a continuación, la retiró por completo, lanzándola a la alfombra, para centrarse en sus senos, cubiertos aún por el sujetador, con una mano acarició el derecho, mientras con la otra abría torpemente el broche, la prenda tuvo el mismo destino que la anterior.

Su cara enrojeció varios tonos al apreciar la belleza de los atributos femeninos, Sakura se sintió mucho más excitada, al ser el objeto de tan intensa mirada, cargada de lujuria, con timidez acercó su boca a uno de los senos, succionandolos y acariciando el pezón con la lengua, mientras seguía masajeando el otro con la mano, los gemidos escapaban sin cesar de la boca de la pelirosa, para ser la primera vez de Itachi lo hacía muy bien, los besos fueron descendiendo y pronto se encontró completamente desnuda, el moreno le dirigió una mirada interrogante, como pidiendo su permiso para algo.

— ¿Puedo? — Preguntó visiblemente avergonzado, señalando con la mirada hacia su intimidad.

Ella quiso reír, en verdad ese chico era tan dulce, y ella que había reprimido su deseo durante tanto tiempo, asintió con la cabeza, y él procedió a hundir su rostro entre sus piernas, su cálida lengua le envió un latigazo de placer por toda su columna y levantó las caderas buscando con urgencia acercarlo más a su cuerpo.

Itachi continuó en su labor, moviendo su lengua sobre su clítoris y los pliegues de su vagina, la pelirosa se retorcía de placer, y se aferraba a su largo cabello negro, ahora desordenado y empapado de sudor.

Los gemidos subían de nivel, y tuvo que cubrirse la boca con el dorso de la mano, no podía olvidar que no se encontraban solos en la mansión, los sirvientes realizaban sus quehaceres y alguno podía escucharlos accidentalmente.

Itachi se colocó a su altura jadeante, besó sus labios antes de intentar quitarse el pantalón, pero la joven lo detuvo — Ahora es mi turno — Pronunció sobre sus labios, él se dejó hacer, y pronto se encontró de espaldas en el colchón con Sakura sentada sobre su cintura. Repartió besos desde su cuello, bajando por su pecho y abdomen. Tragó con dificultad al contemplar su miembro completamente erecto, el chiquillo estaba muy bien dotado, se mordió el labio inferior ansiosa, por tener toda esa extensión de carne en su interior.

El moreno la contemplaba cegado por la lujuria, como acariciaba su miembro con las manos, en un movimiento ascendente y descendente, para luego meterselo a la boca, lamió su extensión, y comenzó el mismo movimiento que segundos antes realizaban sus manos, los gemidos escapaban de su garganta sin parar, y tuvo que imitar la acción de Sakura cubriéndose la boca. El primer orgasmo no tardó en llegar, su cuerpo tembló por completo ante la alucinante sensación, no es que fuese la primera vez que lo experimentaba, varias veces se había masturbado, pero lo que le acababa de provocar Sakura era mil veces mejor.

Ella sonrió ante la innegable mueca de placer que adornaba el bello rostro de Itachi, él sería sin duda el sueño o fantasía erótica de cualquier mujer.

Se acomodó sobre su miembro y comenzó a frotarse, logrando que se excitara enseguida, lo volvió a tomar entre sus manos y lentamente lo introdujo en su interior, Itachi jadeo al sentir las húmedas paredes de Sakura abrazarlo, y la pelirosa gimió, cuando lo tuvo todo dentro de sí, comenzó un vaivén lento, que en poco tiempo se volvió casi frenético, mordía sus labios con insistencia acallando sus casi gritos del más puro placer, el moreno detuvo sus movimientos sujetándola por las caderas, ella lo miró sin comprender, pero pronto se vio debajo del cuerpo masculino, Itachi retomó el ritmo sorprendiéndola, era un buen alumno aprendía muy rápido, entrelazó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, intensificando la penetración, el moreno gruñó su nombre y ella gimió el suyo.

— Me encantas Sakura — Jadeó él en su oído, antes de llegar al orgasmo.

— Para ser tu primera vez lo hiciste increíble — Susurró contra su boca, haciéndolo sonreír.

Ambos quedaron exhaustos, perlados de sudor, pero con una inigualable satisfacción. Sakura giró su rostro hacia el bello durmiente, que se encontraba a su lado, se veía tan hermoso e inocente, todo lo contrario al hombre con el que acababa de acostarse, acarició con delicadeza su frente, cuidando de no despertarlo. Lo había conseguido por fin, saciar la obsesión que tenía por Itachi Uchiha, pero ahora que lo contemplaba así, no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿Realmente era solo una obsesión, o sentía algo más por él?.

* * *

Hola a todas, hace algunos días esta idea estaba rondando mi cabeza, y pues decidí escribirla, deseo que les guste, y me hagan saber su opinión a través de un comentario. Gracias de antemano a los que lean este Oneshot, a los que lo agreguen a sus alertas y/o favoritos, y por supuesto a los que comenten, ya saben los escritores no tenemos razón de ser sin ustedes los lectores, esa es mi humilde opinión.

Hasta la próxima.

Besitos.


End file.
